Dormitory of boys
by Yukine Machiato
Summary: {Chap 7 UP!} Gempa? Masuk sekolah asrama khusus laki-laki? apakah ia bisa bertahan? -"Tapi kau itu milikku, Gempa." Ia tidak bisa memungkiri perasaannya. "Tunggu sebentar, mengapa Halilintar menjadi posesif pada Gempa?" Warning: HaliGem, yaoi, Harem!Gempa
1. Chapter 1

Dormitory Of Boys

Chapter 1

Rated T+

Warning: Yaoi/BoysLove, Typos, AU, etc.

Pair: Hali x Gempa slight other pair. Harem!Gempa

.

.

.

.

=3=

Disinilah ia, berdiri disebuah gerbang sekolah yang gosipnya merupakan sekolah terkenal dan terelit di manca negara. Pemuda bertopi hitam dan kuning kecoklatan ini terdiam gugup didepan gerbang. Ini adalah hari perpindahannya sekolah di SMA. Pemuda ini adalah Gempa.

Salah satu hal yang dikhawatirkan dan digugupkannya sekarang itu bukanlah karena takut akan ketatnya peraturan di sekolah ini atau karena takut menjadi murid terbodoh. _**Big No! Hell Yeah!**_ Jangan anggap Gempa ini tidak pintar dalam bidang akademik maupun non-akademik, dia ini sangat sangat pintar. Ingat itu, sangat sangat pintar dan juga cerdas. Lalu apa yang membuatnya gugup dan khawatir? Well, sebenarnya yang ia gugupkan adalah karena sekolah ini berbentuk asrama. **BERBENTUK ASRAMA!** Yang artinya ia tidak bisa keluar dari sekolah dengan bebas dan hanya bisa menetap di lingkungan sekolah itu sampai lulus. Please, Gempa ini sangat menyukai kebebasan yang bisa melepas stressnya. Lah ini! Dipenjara oleh sekolah dengan kegiatan belajar, belajar, belajar dan belajar setiap hari. Hati ini sudah lelah, qaqa/Abaikan.

 _Selamat tinggal kebebasan dan selamat datang kehampaan~_ haaahh... walau ini asrama khusus laki-laki tapi tetap saja Gempa tidak rela kebebasannya direnggut. _No Free No Life_. Tapi ya mau gimana lagi, ini permintaan orangtuanya dan salahkan diri Gempa yang bisanya nurut dan tak berani membantah. Ok jika begitu, _**SELAMAT DATANG HIDUP BARU!**_ TATAKAE!/ Salah fandom oi!

Gempa mulai memasuki sekolah itu dengan hati yang tidak tenang. Ia berusaha mencari ruang guru dan oh lihatlah betapa besar sekolah ini. Tuhan!, cobaan apalagi ini?! Aku hanya ingin mencari ruang guru. Apa salahku?!, pikir Gempa frustasi.

Brak!

Dengan tidak sengaja, Gempa menubruk seseorang karena tadi ia sedang melamun frustasi. Bagus sekali Gempa! Baru pertama masuk sekolah kau sudah menubruk orang. Berharaplah dia tidak menghukummu and rest in peace Gempa.

"Aduh! Ah! Maafkan aku. Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Gempa pada orang yang ditubruknya sambil membantunya berdiri.

"Tidak apa. Aku tidak apa-apa kok hehehe..." Ucap orang ini sambil terkekeh kecil dan membetulkan topi biru putihnya.

"Maaf. Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku ceroboh tadi." Ucap Gempa dengan gelisah dan takut. Dengan segera ia membungkukkan badannya tanda permintaan maaf.

"Hei, sudahlah. Aku tidak apa-apa kok. Ngomong-ngomong, kau murid baru ya? Perkenalkan, namaku Taufan! Salam kenal!" Ucapnya tersenyum lebar sambil menjulurkan tangannya untuk bersalaman.

"A-ahh ya, salam kenal. Aku memang murid baru disini. A-aku Gempa." Ucap Gempa dengan gugup disertai sembrutan merah tipis di pipinya.

"Hahaha... Kau lucu ya. Kau pasti mencari ruang guru kan? Kalau begitu, ayo ikut aku. Akan kutunjukan ruangannya."

"E-eh, tapi..." perkataan Gempa terpotong karena dengan cepat Taufan menarik pergelangan tangannya lalu segara berlari. Semantara Gempa hanya bisa mengikuti dan menundukkan wajahnya karena malu.

Selang beberapa menit, mereka telah sampai di depan ruang guru. Taufan mempersilakan Gempa untuk masuk dan Taufan menunggu Gempa diluar ruangan. Setelah Gempa mendapatkan hasil dan keperluan sekolahnya, ia menghampiri Taufan dengan gugup.

"Jadi, kelasmu dimana? Lalu kamarmu dimana?! Apakah kita sekelah? Apakah kita sekamar? Pasti iya kan!" Ucap Taufan dengan heboh dan semangat disertai wajah yang sudah berbinar-binar.

"Em... Kelasku X-A dan kamarku no 158." Ucap Gempa dengan gugup.

"Wah! Kita sekelas dan sekamar! All Hail! Puja kerang ajaib! Ayo Gampa! Ku tunjukan kamar kita berdua, eh maksudku berlima." Ucap Taufan dengan gembira lalu menarik kembali pergelangan tangan Gempa.

"Apa katanya?! Berlima! Yang benar saja. Tuhan, cobaan apa lagi ini! Kebebasanku~!" Batin Gempa frustasi dan pasrah.

=Kamar 158=

Taufan membuka kamar dan _**Holy shit dude!**_ Ini kamar atau rumah?! Besar banget! Kamar itu terdiri dari 8 ruangan yang terbagi menjadi 5 kamar tidur, dapur, ruang tamu, dan ruang santai. Sementara kamar mandi disediakan dikamar tidur masing-masing. Gempa hanya bisa melongo dan diam terpaku. This's just a dream, this's just a dream, this's just a dream..., gumam Gempa berulang-ulang. Oh asal kau tau Gempa, bahwa ini semua bukanlah sebuah mimpi.

"Gempa, ayo masuk. Selamat datang di kamar 158 ini! Semoga kau betah ya. Dan kamarmu ada disebelah kamarku. Selamat bersenang-senang selama 3 tahun ini dan mohon bantuannya!" Ucap Taufan Tersenyum lebar dan menuntun Gempa menuju kamar baru Gempa.

"Selamat datang kehidupanku yang baru." Batin Gempa sweetdrop.

=TBC=

A/N: Halo semua! Ini adalah fanfic pertama ku pada fandom ini. Jadi maaf jika ceritanya kurang menarik hehehe... :D 

-Mind to review?


	2. Chapter 2

Dormitory Of Boys

Chapter 2

Rated T+

Warning: Yaoi/BoysLove, Typos, AU, etc.

Pair: Hali x Gempa slight other pair. Harem!Gempa

.

.

.

.

=3=

"Emm.. Ngomong-ngomong, bukankah kau bilang berlima sebelumnya? Lalu dimana tiga lainnya?" Tanya Gempa sambil merapihkan barang bawaannya dikamar barunya itu.

Taufan yang berdiri di ambang pintu kamar sambil memperhatikan gerak-gerik Gempa itu tertawa kecil.

"Mereka sedang pergi tadi pagi. Katanya sih ada keperluan dengan teman lainnya. Sebentar lagi juga datang kok, tenang saja." Ucap Taufan disertai senyum geli melihat aktivitas beres-beres Gempa. Ia pun dengan perlahan melangkahkan kakinya menghmpiri Gempa.

"Kira-kira mereka bertiga seperti apa ya? Semoga saja baik seperti Taufan." Batin Gempa penuh harap. Hahaha... Maafkan aku Gempa, harapanmu tidak akan kukabulkan. Salahkan dirimu yang merupakan uke sejuta umat paling imut dan polos sehingga tanganku gatal ingin menjahilimu. Dan sebaiknya kau ubah kata-katamu bahwa Taufan itu baik karena...

Grep!

Gempa terlonjak kaget saat ada sebuah tangan yang memeluk tekuk belakang lehernya dengan lembut dan itu ternyata Taufan. Taufan tersenyum kecil nan mesum saat melihat reaksi Gempa, ia pun menghirup aroma tekuk leher Gempa dengan penuh penghayatan. Wangi sekali, pikir Taufan.

"Ta-Taufan.. A-apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Gempa terbata-bata dan gugup.

"Hehehe... tentu saja aku baik. Hanya saja, kau wangi sekali untuk ukuran seorang laki-laki. Dan aku menyukainya." Bisik Taufan tepat didepan telinga Gempa.

Blush!

Wajah Gempa merona. dia menundukkan wajahnya. Wajahnya terasa sangat panas.

"A-apakah benar aku terlalu wangi? Ja-jangan-jangan wangiku seperti perempuan ya? Jika benar begitu, aku malu sekali! Aku kan bukan perempuan. Aku ini kan asli laki-laki tulen." Batin Gempa berkecamukan. /Apa?! Jadi hanya karena itu kau merona malu seperti itu?! Sadarkah kau Gempa bahwa Taufan berusaha menggodamu! Please, jangan terlalu polos!

Taufan tertawa melihat perilaku Gempa yang terlihat malu-malu itu. Ia pun segera menarik kembali tangannya dari leher Gempa dan beralih pada bahu Gempa lalu membalikkan badannya sehingga wajah Gempa berhadapan dengan wajah Taufan.

"Hei! Jangan memasang wajah polos dan imutmu ini, Gempa. Kau membuatku tergoda tau." Ucap Taufan dengan ambigu lalu mencubit kedua pipi Gemp dengan gemas.

"Sa-sakit Taufan"

"Hahahaha... Kau lucu sekali!:"

Mereka terus saja bersenang-senang berdua sampai tidak menyadari bahwa ada tiga orang yang memperhatikan mereka sejak tadi dengan wajah datar dan penuh kebingungan.

"Ekhem!"

Taufan dan Gempa yang mendengar suara itu langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada ambang pintu dan dilihatnya tiga pemuda sebaya menatap mereka.

"Ah! Kalian sudah datang rupanya. Lihatlah! Kita mendapatkan teman baru di sini. Dia baru saja pindah kemari tadi. Kalian tau tidak bahwa dia sangat lucu dan polos. Aku sangat menyukainya! Apalagi wanginya, benar-benar menggoda hahahaha..." Ucap Taufan tanpa rasa beban saat mengucapkan kata-kata ambigu nya itu.

"Na-namaku Gempa. Aku baru saja pindah ke sekolah ini. Semoga kalian bisa menerimaku dengan baik dan mohon bantuannya." Ucap Gempa dengan gugup namun tidak lupa ia tersenyum karena ini menjadi ciri khasnya. Keempat pemuda ini terpaku dan terpesona melihat senyuman Gempa yang begitu manis dan imut. Memang resiko uke sejuta umat.

Srash!

Dengan cepat, seorang pemuda bertopi merah membara juga mata merah api itu berlari dengan cepat ke arah Gempa lalu menangkap kedua tangan Gempa dan menggenggamnya untuk maksud bersalaman.

"Halo Gempa! Namaku Api! Salam kenal ya! Benar ya kata Taufan, kau ini imut sekali! Pipimu juga sangat chubby! Aaaa! Kau memang idamanku, Gempa!" Ucap Api dengan heboh dan semangat dan jangan lupa senyuman lebarnya itu.

"A-ah ya, salam kenal Api hehe.." Ucap Gempa tertawa canggung.

Selanjutnya, pemuda bertopi biru muda pun melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri Gempa dengan wajah dan tatapan yang datar bak teflon. Benar-benar tanpa ekspresi.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Air. Salam kenal Gempa." Ucapnya dengan sangat, sangat datar melebihi datarnya tembok cina ataupun tembok gedung roma. Dia memang tidak punya emosi ya?

"Salam kenal juga, Air." Balas Gempa tetap mempertahankan senyumannya.

Dan yang terakhir, pemuda bertopi hitam dan kilatan merah disertai mata merah kilat terang juga wajahnya yang tampak datar namun tidak sedatar Air. Ia tetap mempertahankan posisinya diambang pintu sambil bersingkap dada angkuh.

"Aku Halilintar. Selamat datang di asrama ini." Ucapnya dengan singkat lalu pergi begitu saja kekamarnya tanpa memperdulikan sekitarnya.

"Di-dia kenapa? Apa dia tidak suka dengan kedatanganku?" Tanya Gempa dengan penuh kebingungan dan rasa bersalah.

"Hahaha... dia memang seperti itu jadi kau jangan perdulikan dia." Ucap Taufan menepuk pelan punggung Gempa.

"Yap! Dan tentu saja dia suka dengan kedatanganmu. Hanya saja Hali itu usah mengekspresikan dirinya. Biasalah dia kan tsundere hihihi..." Ucap Api terkikik geli.

"Begitukah. Oh ya, apakah hari ini akan diadakan kegiatan sekolah? Sekarang sudah jam 9 lewat." Ucap Gempa melihat jam dipergelangan tangannya.

"Hari ini hari sabtu. Kita semua murid diberi waktu liburan bebas kegiatan sekolah pada hari sabtu dan minggu. Dan kegiatan sekolah akan dimulai lagi hari senin nanti." Jelas Air masih dengan wajah datarnya.

"Jadi begitu."

Melihat hal ini, Gempa merasa bahwa memasuki sekolah asrama ini tidak buruk juga. Ia bisa merasakan kebahagiaan dan ketenangan dengan teman barunya ini. Ya, semoga saja ini bisa bertahan sampai ia lulus nanti.

=Skip Time 'At night'=

 _Pukul 11.00 pm._

Seluruh murid dalam asrama itu sudah tertidur pulas terkecuali Gempa. Dirinya kini sedang duduk di sofa ruang tamu. Sebenarnya disekolah ini memiliki peraturan untuk para murid agar tertidur tepat pada pukul 9.00 tepat. Beda halnya dengan Gempa. Ia sudah tertidur sejak pukul 9 tadi namun, entah mengapa ia mendapat mimpi buruk yang sangat mengerikan sehingga dirinya terbangun pada pukul 11 malam ini dan lebih parahnya lagi, ia terkena insomnia yang membuatnya terjaga. Benar-benar sial hari ini.

"Ya Tuhan, cobaan apalagi ini? Jiwa dan raga ku sudah lelah. Kenapa harus dapat mimpi buruk dan insomnia seperti ini? Padahal kan tadi aku sudah berdoa sebelum tidur." Gumam Gempa dengan pasrah. Tapi tiba-tiba terdengar suara langkah seseorang mendekat padanya. Gempa yang merasa hawa tidak enak itu langsung bergidik ketakutan. Langkah itu semakin dekat, dekat dan dekat lalu...

"Gempa?"

"Huaaa! Jangan makan aku tuan hantu! Aku masih ingin sekolah. Tolong jangan sakiti aku!" Ucap Gempa memejamkan erat matanya lalu bergumam tak jelas sambil bergetar ketakutan.

"Hei Gempa ini aku."

"Huh?"

Dengan perlahan, Gempa membuka kedua matanya dan dilihatnya seseorang yang dihadapannya itu yang tak lain adalah Air.

"A-ir?"

"Kenapa kau ada diruang tamu, Gempa? Tidak tidur?" Tanya Air dengan datar sambil menatap Gempa.

"A-ahh ini, aku tidak bisa tidur. Terkena mimpi buruk hehehe..." Ucap Gempa tertawa canggung.

"Oh begitu."

"Lalu kenapa kau ada disini, Air? Tidak tidur?" Tanya Gempa balik.

"Aku hanya mengambil minum didapur." Jelasnya dengan nada yang sungguh datar.

"Begitu ya."

"Tidurlah denganku." Ucap Air dengan tiba-tiba. Spontan Gempa terkejut mendengar perkataan Air.

"Maaf?"

"Tidurlah denganku. Setidaknya kau tidak akan bermimpi buruk." Ucap Air dengan percaya diri./ ciah! Modus.

"A-apa tidak akan merepotkan?"

"Tidak akan. Sudahlah ayo, aku ingin tidur." Dengan segera, Air menarik pergelangan tangan Gempa dan membawanya kekamar. Gempa hanya bisa pasrah dan mengikuti Air dari belakang.

Sesampainya dikamar, Air dengan segera merebahkan dirinya di ranjang king size itu diikuti Gempa yang memposisikan dirinya di sebelah Air. Mereka tidur berhadapan sehingga saling bertatapan wajah.

"Umm... se-selamat malam, Air."

"Yeah. Selamat malam."

Dengan cepat seakan lupa dengan insomnia nya, Gempa terlelap begitu saja. Air yang melihat Gempa terlelap itu tersenyum kecil dan mengusap lembut wajah Gempa.

"Manis." Gumam Air masih menatap wajah Gempa. Akhirnya dengan segala jurus modus yang ia buat, Air diam-diam tertidur sambil memeluk tubuh Gempa yang terbilang mungil itu. Mungkin malam ini Air akan bermimpi sangat indah. Bahkan lebih indah dari sebelumnya.

=TBC=

A/N: Halo semua! Kembali lagi dengan saya disini. Terimakasih pada kalian yang sudah me-fav, follow atau me-reviews cerita ini. Saya senang sekali. Dan maaf saya tidak membalas review kalian itu. Dan maaf karena di chapter ini tidak ada scene HaliGem. Mungkin chapter depan hehehehe... Ok samapi jumpa di chapter selanjutnya guys! :D

-Mind to Review?


	3. Chapter 3

Dormitory Of Boys

Chapter 3

Rated T+

Warning: Yaoi/BoysLove, Typos, AU, etc.

Pair: Hali x Gempa slight other pair. Harem!Gempa

.

.

.

.

=3=

Dipagi hari, Taufan, Halilintar, dan Api kini sedang sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka sendiri di ruang tamu. Terlalu sibuk, sampai akhirnya mereka melupakan sesuatu di situ. Dimana Air dan Gempa?

"Hei, ngomong-ngomong dimana Air dan Gempa? Dari tadi aku tidak melihat mereka." Ucap Api dengan heran sambil melihat ke sekeliling ruangan.

"Saat aku ke kamar Gempa tadi, dia tidak ada di kamarnya. Mungkin dia keluar pagi untuk sebuah keperluan. Dia kan baru disini. Kalau Air, sepertinya masih tidur. Aku malas mengeceknya." Ucap Taufan seadanya.

"Kenapa hanya Gempa saja yang kamu cek sedangkan Air tidak?! Dasar pilih kasih!" Ucap Api sweetdrop.

"Oh ayolah, kau taukan Air itu tukang tidur jadi, untuk apa di cek. Kalau Gempa sih lain masalahnya, sebagai seme yang baik, aku harus menomor satukan hak milikku terlebih dahulu." Ucap Taufan blak-blakkan dan penuh dengan percaya diri.

"Apa-apaan itu?! Sejak kapan kau bisa jadi seme, hah?! Dan sejak kapan Gempa jadi milik kamu! Dia itu milik aku! Dia lebih pantas bersamaku dari pada bersamamu tau!" Ujar Api dengan rasa sedikit amarah karena tidak rela Gempa menjadi milik Taufan./ Gempa milik Hali oy~

"Apa kau bilang?! Tentu saja aku pantas menjadi seme dari Gempa! Dia itu imut, manis, dan juga polos. Cocok denganku yang keren, gagah, dan berani. Tidak seperti kau." Ucap Taufan dengan lantang.

"Oh.. jadi kau ingin bertarung denganku?! Ok! Siapa takut. Ayo kita buktikan, siapa yang lebih cocok untuk menjadi seme dari Gempa. Dan jangan berharap aku akan kalau darimu, Taufan."

"Ok! Aku tidak akan kalah darimu, Api!"

Halilintar yang mendengar pertengkaran keduanya itu mulai terbawa suasana. Hawa gelap dan suram sedikit demi sedikit mulai mengelilingi tubuhnya. Halilintar menatap Taufan dan Api dengan tatapan yang tajam dan menusuk. Sementara Taufan dan Api yang ditatapi itu mulai berhenti beradu mulut dan diam terpaku. Mereka sadar bahwa kejadian adu mulut ini menyebabkan singa yang berada pada tubuh Halilintar itu mulai terbangun.

"Tidak, jiwa singa Hali sudah terbangun! Aku masih ingin hidup, Tuhan. Aku belum menikah dengan Gempa! Selamatkan aku~" Batin Taufan sudah tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi selain diam. Keringat nya sudah bercucuran di wajahnya.

"Aku tidak mau mati... Aku tidak mau mati... Aku tidak mau mati... huaaa Gempa tolong aku!" Batin Api komat-kamit tidak karuan karena takut.

" **Aku harap kalian bisa untuk tidak berisik sehari saja dan jangan lakukan hal bodoh, mengerti? Sekarang lebih baik kalian diam dan ikut aku untuk mengecek kamar Air. Dilarang membantah!"** Ucap Halilintar dengan nada yang penuh penekanan sehingga membuat siapa saja merinding karena suara itu.

"Siap tuan!"

Dengan kaku, Taufan dan Api melangkahkan dirinya mengikuti Halilintar dari belakang. Semoga saja dewi fortuna berada di pihak mereka untuk keselamatan nyawa.

Tok!Tok!Tok!

Halilintar mengetuk pintu kamar Air, namun tidak ada respon sama sekali. Diketuk sekali lagi namun tetap saja tidak ada respon.

"Separah itu kah Air saat tidur? Tidak biasanya dia telat bangun sampai jam 9 lewat." Ucap Api heran.

Karena penasaran, Taufan segera membuka pintu kamar Air. Dia terlalu penasaran apa yang terjadi pada Air sampai-sampai terlalu nyenyak tidur hingga sulit dibangunkan.

"Air, sudah waktunya ba-"

Dan ternyata dilihatnya lah oleh Halilintar, Taufan, dan Api bahwa kini posisi tidur Air itu memeluk seseorang yang tak lain adalah Gempa. GEMPA!

"-ngun."

WTF! Pantas saja Air nyenyak dengan tidurnya dan sulit untuk dibangunkan! Ternyata ia tidur seranjang dengan Gempa sambil B-E-R-P-E-L-U-K-A-N. Bagaimana bisa?!

"A-apa-apaan ini?!" Teriak Taufan dengan Api bersamaan. Sementara Halilintar hanya bisa membelakakan matanya melihat pemandangan yang membuat matanya iritasi.

Gempa yang mendengar sebuah teriakan itu mulai terusik dengan tidurnya. Perlahan, ia mulai membuka matanya dan menempatkan dirinya dalam posisi duduk di ranjang itu. Ternyata dilihatnya Taufan, Api, dan Halilintar yang memandang ke arahnya dengan pandangan yang terkejut. Gempa bingung dengan pandangan itu. Sebenaranya ada apa ini?

"Kalian... kenapa memandangku seperti itu? Apa ada yang salah?" Tanya Gempa memiringkan kepalanmya kesamping dengan polos sehingga membuat wajahnya nampak manis.

"I-imutnya!" Batin ketiga pemuda itu mulai ber-blushing ria.

"Kok diam?"

"A-aa.. I-Itu.."

Merasa terganggu dan tak merasa nyaman, Air perlahan mulai terbangun dari tidurnya. Dilihanya ketiga pemuda didepannya itu dengan tatapan yang datar. Lalu ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke samping dan dilihatnya Gempa sedang memandanganya dengan tatapan yang polos minta di serang(?).

"Pantas saja aku merasa tidak nyaman. Dasar pengganggu." Batin Air tanpa dosa sambil memandang datar ketiga teman didepannya itu.

"Kalian kenapa disini? **Menggangu** saja." Ucap Air dengan datar sambil menekan kata 'menggangu' pada ucapannya.

"Apa katamu?!" Geram Taufan tidak terima.

"Em... sebenarnya ada apa ini?" Tanya Gempa dengan nada yang halus dan lembut.

Grep!

"Gempa! Kenapa kau bisa tidur dengan Air?! Kenapa kau bisa tidur semalaman dan seranjang dengan Air?! Kenapa Gempa?! Kenapa?! Aku butuh penjelasan." Ucap Api mengguncang-guncangkan bahu Gempa dengan tidak santai.

"A-aku bi-bisa j-j-jelaskan." Ucap Gempa dengan terpatah-patah.

"Hei, berhenti mengguncangkan bahunya, Api. Kau menyakitinya." Ucap Air menatap Api tajam. Api pun melepas tangannya dari bahu Gempa dan membalas tatapan Air lebih tajam.

" **Dan tentu saja aku butuh penjelasan tentang hal ini darimu, Air."** Ucap Api dengan nada yang sangat menakutkan. Kini hawa gelap mulai mengelilingi tubuhnya.

" **Kau kira aku takut padamu, hah?"** Balas Air tidak kalah menakutkan. Hawa gelap pun kini mengelilingi tubuhnya.

"Kalian berdua sudah cukup! Dan untukmu Air, aku harap kau bisa menjelaskan pada kami tentang hal ini." Ucap Halilintar dengan mengeluarkan hawa suram dan gelapnya kembali.

"Hali benar, Air." Ucap Taufan mendelik sinis pada Air.

Gempa yang merasa atmosfer kamar itu mulai terasa berat dan suram hanya bisa sweetdrop. Jujur saja, dia terlalu polos untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi disini. Dia sangat bingung kenapa teman-temannya ini saling menatap sinis satu sama lain. Dasar Gempa dengan pikiran suci dan polosnya. Karena ia tidak suka keadaan ini, Gempa mencari solusi untuk mencairkan suasana dan aha! Dia punya ide.

"Em.. maaf, aku yakin kalian semua belum sarapan pagi hari ini. Jadi, biarkan aku membuat sarapan pagi ini ok?" Ucap Gempa lalu tersenyum ke arah mereka dan segera beranjak dari ranjang dan dengan cepat melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruangan.

Sementara keempat pemuda ini masih diam memantung di tempatnya masing-masing.

Huh? Apa katanya? Memasak?

"BENAR-BENAR UKE IDAMAN!" Batin mereka secara bersamaan.

=TBC=

Preview chap selanjutnya...

=1

"Hmph.. Kalian memang temanku yang terbaik." Ucap Gempa tersenyum manis lalu mengusap kepala mereka satu-satu dengan lembut.

=2

Halilintar memeluk Gempa dari belakang dengan lembut lalu membisikkan sesuatu tepat di telinga Gempa.

"Kau tau, bahwa Taufan, Air, dan Api menyukaimu dan aku cemburu karenanya." Bisik Halilintar dengan nada yang sangat lembut. Sementara Gempa mulai merona karena bisikan Halilintar.

=3

"Perkenalkan Fang, ini Gempa. Dan Gempa, ini teman kami, Fang." Ucap Taufan dengan ceria.

"Halo aku Gempa, salam kenal Fang." Ucap Gempa tersenyum kecil tapi terlihat manis.

"A-aku Fang." Ucap Fang dengan gugup karena malu melihat senyuman Gempa yang terbilang cukup manis.

"Tidak buruk." Pikir Fang.

/OK! See you in next chapter! ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Dormitory Of Boys

Chapter 4

Rated T+

Warning: Yaoi/BoysLove, Typos, AU, etc.

Pair: Hali x Gempa slight other pair. Harem!Gempa

.

.

.

.

=3=

Sret! Sret! Sret!

Gempa dengan telaten menata piring-piring di atas meja makan. Makanan yang di sajikannya benar-benar terlihat lezatdan wanginya sangat menggoda selera. Gempa tersenyum puas melihat hasil masakannya yang sudah terlihat rapi.

"Hei kalian, ayo makan. Jangan diam saja." Ucap Gempa menatap Halilintar, Taufan, Api dan Air yang diam memantung di depan meja makan sambil melongo. Bagaimana tidak, makanan yang di sajikan Gempa adalah 5 piring pasta atau bisa di bilang spaggeti dengan lumuran saus barbeque juga di beri beberapa potongan kecil daging ayam untuk pelengkap dan beberapa buah potongan seledri kecil di pinggiran piring untuk penghias. Lalu ada 5 piring yang masing-masing terdiri dari telur mata sapi yang berbentuk bulat sempurna disertai beberapa buah sosis yang di potong seperti gurita dan di lumuri oleh lelehan keju diatasnya. Juga, Gempa menyiapkan 3 macam minuman yaitu, susu vanilla putih, kopi, dan juga air putih biasa yang masing-masing berjumlah 5 gelas. Benar-benar menakjubkan.

"The Fu-! Dia ini chef atau apa?! Benar-benar istri idaman!" Batin mereka berempat tidak karuan.

"Hei, kenapa masih diam? Makanannya nanti dingin loh." Ucap Gempa menyadarkan lamunan keempat pemuda ini.

"A-aku ingin duduk dekat dengan Gempa!" Ucap Api tiba-tiba lalu dengan segera duduk di sebelah kiri Gempa.

Sial! Mereka kecolongan. Jika sebelah kiri Gempa telah terebut, berarti seblah kanan Gempa….

"Aku duduk sebelah kanan Gempa!" Seru Taufan sambil menarik kursi di seblah kanan Gempa bermaksud untuk segera duduk namun, Air yang tidak mau kalah langsung menarik balik kursi tersebut.

"Aku yang lebih pantas duduk dekat dengan Gempa!" Ucap Air datar namun dengan tatapan yang sinis.

"Aku yang lebih pantas!"

"Aku yang berhak dekat dengannya!"

"Jangan bercanda! Dia milikku!"

"Milikku bodoh!"

"Aku!"

"Aku!"

"AKU!"

Dugh! Krak! Krak!

Disela perdebatan mulut itu, terdengar bunyi pukulan juga retakan. Dan bunyi itu berasal dari Halilintar. Ternyata Halilintar yang kesal mendengar perdebatan itu segera meninju tembok di sebelah kanannya dengan tangan kanannya. Saking kesalnya, tenaga yang dikeluarkannya tidak bisa terkontrol sehingga membuat tembok itu retak. Taufan seketika itu juga diam memantung dan bergidik ketakutan. Sementara Air hanya bisa melihatnya datar dan tampak acuh. Bagiamana dengan Gempa dan Api? Api dengan segara berlindung di belakang punggung Gempa dan bergetar karena ketakutan. Tapi Gempa hanya bisa menatap Halilintar dengan berbinar-binar karena kagum dengan kekuatan yang dimiliki Halilintar.

"Woah! Keren sekali…. Aku memukul tembok saja tidak retak malah tanganku yang kesakitan. Benar-benar luar biasa! Jangan-jangan Halilintar memiliki kekuatan supranatural ya? Menakjubkan." Batin Gempa dengan polos namun masih terkagum-kagum.

" **Berhentilah membuat keributan, kalian berdua! Jika kalian masih sayang dengan nyawa kalian.** " Ucap Halilintar dengan nada yang sangat menyeramkan disertai aura-aura mistis disekitarnya.

Taufan sudah benar-benar ketakutan. Jika Halilintar sudah seperti ini, maka matilah dia. Air menghela nafas lalu mengangkat tangannya untuk berbicara. Sepertinya ia harus turun tangan untuk masalah ini.

"Sudahlah Hali. Lebih baik kita memulai sarapan kita, itu lebih baik daripada membuat keributan. Dan bolehkah aku duduk di sebelah Gempa?" Air mengucapkan hal itu dengan penuh harap. Setidaknya ini lah kesempatan yang bagus untuk bisa duduk dekat dengan Gempa. Taufan yang mendengar hal itu, tentu ingin membantah namun, ia menutup mulutnya rapat saat Halilintar memberikan deathglare pada nya. Ah, sepertinya dewi fortuna berpihak pada Air.

"Tidak, aku yang akan duduk dekat dengan Gempa. Kalian berdua menyingkirlah." Ucap Halilintar begitu datar dan dingin.

-Atau mungkin tidak.

"Ta-tapi..."

"Berani membantah, hm?"

"Ti-tidak!" Ucap Taufan dan Air bersamaan dan segera duduk di tempat duduk yang masih tersedia.

"Bagus." Halilintar menyeringai puas dan langsung duduk di sebelah kanan Gempa. Api yang melihat Halilintar sudah lebih tenang, menghela nafas lega dan tersenyum lebar. Gempa yang melihat Halilintar duduk di sebelahnya itu mulai merona namun tipis. Jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan. Namun ia mencoba mengabaikan perasaan itu dan memulai sarapannya.

Dan mereka pun memulai sarapan mereka dengan menu yang sedikit... Mewah.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Setelah menyelesaikan sarapan bersama, Gempa mulai mengumpulkan piring dan gelas yang mereka gunakan tadi untuk di bawa ke dapur dan mencucinya. Keempat pemuda itu pun dengan segera membantu Gempa membawa beberapa piring dan gelas itu lalu membawanya ke dapur.

"Aku ingin membantu Gempa mencuci piring, boleh?" Tanya Taufan dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. Tidak mau kalah, ketiga pemuda yang lainnya pun dengan segera mengajukkan diri untuk membantu Gempa. Gempa yang melihat tingkah teman sekamarnya ini tersenyum senang. Ternyata tidak buruk juga pindah sekolah disini. 'Disini sangat menyenangkan' pikirnya.

"Hmph.. Kalian memang temanku yang terbaik." Ucap Gempa sambil tersenyum manis lalu mengusap kepala mereka satu per satu dengan lembut.

Blush!  
Keempat pemuda ini merasa bahwa muka mereka mulai menghangat. Usapan tangan Gempa pada kepala mereka sangat lembut dan menenangkan. Mereka menyukainya. Bahkan, Halilintar yang notabene nya cuek dan tidak perduli itu terjerat oleh kelembutan Gempa. Ia ingin memiliki Gempa seutuhnya.

"Hei, kenapa wajah kalian memerah? Kalian sakit?" Tanya Gempa heran sambil menyudahi usapannya.

"A-ahh kami tidak apa-apa kok. Oh ya kalau begitu aku akan memulai mencuci piring!" Seru Taufan lalu segara mengambil spons yang sudah di olesi sabun khusus dan segera mencuci piring satu per satu.

"Aku akan mencuci gelas!" Seru Api disertai senyum lebar.

"Aku yang akan membilas." Ucap datar Air lalu segera melakukan tugasnya. Kini tinggallah Gempa dan Halilintar.

"Jadi, apa yang bisa kubantu?" Halilintar bersingkap Dada dan memandang Gempa dengan datar. Gempa yang di pandang itu sedikit gugup dan malu. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan rona merah pada wajahnya.

"Mungkin Ha-Halilintar b-bisa membantuku membereskan bahan-bahan dan peralatan masak. B-boleh?" Ucap Gempa dengan gugup tanpa memandang Halilintar.

Halilintar menghela nafas lalu tersenyum tipis. Sangat tipis dan tidak terlihat. Ia mengangkat dagu Gempa dan memandang iris gold nya yang indah itu lalu tersenyum sekali lagi. Kali ini senyuman tulus. Nafas Gempa tercekat melihat senyuman itu. Dia yakin bahwa pipinya sudah memerah karena nya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku akan membantumu." Dengan segera Halilintar berjalan menuju alat dapur dan bahan masakan yang berceceran di meja. Ia mulai menyusun dan merapikannya. Gempa yang baru sadar, segera bergegas membantu Halilintar.

Hening. Keadaan dapur itu sangat hening dan sunyi awalnya. Sampai suara Api memecahkan keheningan itu.

"Oh ya Gempa, aku ingin bertanya. Kenapa kau membuat sarapan pagi ini dengan menu seperti itu? Kau tau itu tidak wajar dan terlalu ekstrim untuk ukuran makan pagi. Tapi masakan mu sangat lezat kok. Terbaiklah!" Ucap Api terkekeh kecil. Gempa yang mendengar ucapan Api tersenyum kikuk.

"Hehehe... Tadinya aku juga ingin membuat sarapan pagi yang wajar. Tapi setelah melihat banyak sekali bahan masakan di sini, entah mengapa tanganku gatal ingin memasak masakan yang sedikit berbeda dari biasa. Hehe.. Lagipula aku bingung kenapa banyak sekali bahan makanan disini. Jadi, sayang kan lalu di buang saja." Ucap Gempa sembari menggaruk tekuknya yang tidak gatal.

Sh*t! Gempa memang benar-benar uke idaman!

"Kalau itu, kami disekolah ini selalu di sediakan bahan-bahan makanan seminggu sekali. Kami di ajar untuk bisa memasak makanan kami sendiri. Tapi, karena tidak ada satupun dari kami bisa memasak, jadi kami hanya menggunakan roti saja hehehe... Aku ini memang payah dalam memasak." Ucap Taufan sambil tersenyum lebar dan tertawa pelan.

"Oh begitu. Keren sekali." Gempa tersenyum mendengar penjelasan Taufan. Kalau begitu, ia bisa leluasa memasak beraneka ragam makanan disini. Lagipula, memasak adalah hobinya. / kau terlalu feminin Gempa ∆

"Sekarang giliranku bertanya." Halilintar mulai membuka suara. "Mengapa kau bisa tidur dengan Air semalam?" Ucapnya menatap Gempa tajam. Air yang mendengar pertanyaan itu mendengus kasar. "Harus di bahas Sekarang, heh?"

"Ah itu, semalam aku bermimpi buruk dan terkena insomnia. Akhirnya, aku memutuskan untuk berdiam di ruang tamu. Tiba-tiba, Air datang dan menawariku tidur bersama. Katanya jika tidur bersama, akan menghilangkan mimpi buruk. Ya dan begitulah akhirnya." Jelas Gempa dengan lugu dan polos.

Taufan, Api dan Halilintar yang mendengar penjelasan Gempa membelakakan matanya lalu menatap tajam Air. Air yang ditatap itu hanya diam tak bersuara dan masih berwajah datar. Ia tau arti tatapan itu. Ya, tatapan itu bermakna, _Berani-sekali-kau-merebut-ukeku!_ Yang seperti itulah kira nya. Tapi Air tidak perduli, lagipula tujuan nya hanya satu. 'Gempa harus menjadi milikku.'

Gempa yang menyaksikan hal ini hanya bisa memandang mereka dengan bingung. Dia memiringkan kepalanya di sertai wajah yang polos. Jujur, ia bingung sekarang.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kini waktu telah berganti menjadi siang hari. Di kamar 158, hanya ada Gempa dan Halilintar yang masih menetap. Kemana yang lain? Air dan Api memiliki keperluan dengan guru mereka di kantor untuk mengurusi beberapa berkas. Sementara Taufan memiliki janji dengan temannya di kamar 145 yang berjarak cukup jauh dari kamar 158.

Gempa kini berada di dalam kamar nya untuk membereskan tempat tidurnya. Lalu Halilintar duduk di ruang santai sembari menonton televisi. Acara di tv itu, sama sekali tidak menarik perhatiannya. Karena bosan, ia mematikan tv itu dan beranjak pergi menuju kamar Gempa.

Dengan perlahan, Halilintar membuka pintu kamar Gempa tanpa mengeluarkan suara. Gempa yang masih asyik beres-beres itu tidak menyadari kehadiran Halilintar. Halilintar meneguk ludah nya lalu melangkahkan kakinya perlahan mendekati Gempa.

Grep!

"W-whuaa ada apa ini? Hah? Ha-Halilintar?"

Halilintar memeluk Gempa dari belakang dengan lembut lalu perlahan, ia membisikkan sesuatu tepat di telinga Gempa.

"Kau tau, bahwa Taufan, Api dan Air menyukaimu dan aku cemburu karena nya." Bisik Halilintar dengan nada yang halus dan lembut. Gempa yang terkejut itu diam terpaku dan wajahnya berubah merah padam menahan malu.

"A-apa maksudmu, Ha-Halilintar?"

"Panggil saja aku Hali, Gempa."

"Ha-Hali, maaf tapi bisakah kau melepas pelukanmu? A-aku tidak bisa bergerak." Ucap Gempa gugup sambil menundukkan wajahnya. Halilintar dengan berat hati melepas pelukkannya lalu membalikkan tubuh Gempa sehingga menghadap padanya.

"Ingatlah ini, Gempa..."

"Ha-Hali...?"

"Cepat atau lambat kau akan menjadi milikku. Dan jangan harap aku akan melepaskanmu." Ucap Halilintar terkesan datar dan dingin. Setelah itu, ia membalikkan badannya dan pergi dari kamar Gempa dengan cepat menuju kamarnya. Meninggalkan Gempa yang memandang hal itu bingung. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti apa maksud Halilintar untuk menjadi miliknya. Salahkan otaknya yang masih polos dan suci sehingga gagal paham maksud Halilintar. Tapi, kenapa jantungnya selalu berdetak kencang jika berada di dekat Halilintar? Apa maksudnya ini? Ia tidak mengerti.

Brak!

Halilintar membanting pintu kamar nya dengan keras. Ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Sial! Apa yang baru saja ia katakan pada Gempa?! Itu sama saja seperti menyatakan perasaannya pada Gempa. Tunggu, perasaannya pada Gempa? Apakah ia sudah mulai menyukai Gempa? Apakah ia sudah mulai mencintai Gempa? Tapi, apakah Gempa memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya? Tidak mungkin! Gempa masih terlalu polos untuk tau tentang penyimpangan sexual. Tapi bolehkah ia berharap? Ia sangat menginginkan Gempa. Hanya Gempa.

"Cih! Apa yang harus kulakukan?!"

=TBC=  
A/N: Hai semua ^∆^ kembali lagi dengan saya. Sebelumnya saya ucapkan terimakasih bagi kalian yang sudah me-fav, me-follow dan me-review ceritaku ini. Maaf bila di chapter ini kurang memuaskan dan menarik. Untuk preview scene ke-3 tidak bisa disatukan dengan chap ini karena terlalu panjang sehingga saja membaginya menjadi 2 chapter. Maaf minna-san *bow*... Dan maaf jika saya lama mengupdate ceritanya hehehe... Ok sekian dulu dari saya. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya! ㈳2 __

-Mind To Review?

•Yukine Machiato


	5. Chapter 5

Dormitory Of Boys

Chapter 5

Rated T+

Warning: Yaoi/BoysLove, Typos, AU, etc.

Pair: Hali x Gempa slight other pair. Harem!Gempa

.

.

.

.

=3=

"Haah... Bosannya. Tidak ada yang menyenangkan hari ini." Gempa menghela nafas sembari menatap pemandangan di luar jendela kamarnya. Tidak ada hal yang bisa ia lakukan untuk menghilangkan kebosanannya. Ya mau bagaimana lagi, ini asrama, jadi ia tidak bebas ke luar sekolah. Biasa nya, jika bosan seperti ini, Gempa akan pergi ke hutan dekat rumah nya dan bermain di sana. Benar-benar membosankan.

"Tapi, di sini ada kolam berenang tidak ya? Hmm... Lebih baik aku keliling sekolah ini. Semoga saja aku menemukan kolam berenang." Ucap Gempa dengan senyum bahagia. Ia pun mengambil celana renangnya dari lemari lalu langsung memakainya. Setelah memakai celana renang itu, Gempa memakai kaos putih dan celana pendek hitam. Setidaknya, ia tidak mungkin keluar dengan memakai baju renang saja kan?

"Yosh! Saat nya bersenang-senang!"

Gempa membuka pintu kamarnya lalu melirik kanan dan kiri. Sepi. Ya semua teman nya memang sedang dalam urusannya masing-masing kecuali untuk Halilintar. Ia masih berada di dalam kamarnya setelah kejadian sebelumnya. Gempa terdiam dan berfikir sejenak.

'Mungkin boleh juga mengajak Halilintar berkeliling. Lagipula, aku tidak tau apa-apa tentang sekolah ini. Jika nanti aku tersesat bagaimana? Ah! Sudahlah, aku ajak dia saja.' Gempa sudah memutuskan untuk mengajak Halilintar berkeliling sekolah bersama nya. Ia berjalan menuju kamar Halilintar dan mengetuk pintu kamar nya dengan sopan. Tripikal Gempa memang.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Tidak ada sahutan...

"Eh? Apakah di dalam benar-benar ada Halilintar? Hm..Sekali lagi!"

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Masih tidak ada sahutan...

Gempa menundukkan kepala nya pasrah lalu menghela nafas panjang. "Haaah... Mungkin Halilintar sedang tidur. Ya sudahlah, aku pergi sendiri sa-"

Ckrek!  
Pintu kamar Halilintar terbuka perlahan-lahan. Dilihatnya Halilintar yang berdiri di hadapan Gempa dengan wajah datar nya. Gempa yang melihat Halilintar, langsung tersenyum senang.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Halilintar dengan suara berat dan datar nya. Sejujurnya ia masih sedikit canggung dengan Gempa karena kejadian sebelumnya. Namun, karena ia melihat senyum Gempa, itu artinya kejadian tadi tidak terlalu dipermasalahkan Gempa.

"Begini ano... Maukah Halilintar menemaniku mengelilingi sekolah ini? Karena aku ini murid baru, jadi aku belum hafal betul dengan letak tempat-tempat di sekolah ini. Boleh temani aku? Dan oh... Jika sudah menemukan kolam renang, Halilintar boleh meninggalkan ku. Lagipula sebenarnya aku ingin berenang karena bosan. Jadi... Tolong temani aku ya?" Gempa menatap Halilintar dengan kilatan sparkle di matanya. Ah... Benar-benar imut.

"B-baiklah, akan ku temani. Dan satu hal lagi, bisakah kau tidak memanggilku Halilintar? Panggil saja Hali. Aku sudah bilang sebelumnya kan." Halilintar bersingkap dada dan mendengus kesal karena Gempa tak mengikuti permintaannya. Padahal sebelumnya Gempa memanggil nya Hali. Kenapa sekarang berubah jadi Halilintar lagi?

"Hehehe... Maaf Hali, aku lupa." Entah ilusi atau bukan, sepertinya barusan ia melihat rona merah di wajah Halilintar. Mungkin pengaruh cuaca, pikir Gempa.

"Ya sudahlah, sekarang ayo pergi." Ucap Halilintar dengan nada yang normal. Gempa pun mengangguk antusias. "Sebelum pengganggu datang." Ucap Halilintar lagi dengan nada yang rendah namun masih bisa terdengar oleh Gempa.

"Huh? Pengganggu?"

0o0o0o0  
Entah sudah berapa lama Halilintar dan Gempa mengelilingi sekolah asrama ini, nampaknya mereka sangat menikmati kegiatan nya.

Halilintar yang berjalan di sebelah kiri Gempa, terus menjelaskan kan berbagai ruangan juga klub yang mereka kelilingi dengan nada yang datar. Gempa menanggapi penjelasan Halilintar dengan antusias. Sudah ku bilang kan bahwa mereka menikmati kegiatan ini tanpa sadar?

"Banyak sekali hal baru yang kutemui disini. Aku sangat menyukai nya. Terimakasih karena sudah menemaniku, Hali." Ucap Gempa dengan senyum lebar menandakan bahwa ia sangat bahagia. Halilintar diam-diam tersenyum tipis melihat kesenangan Gempa. Hanya Gempa yang bisa membuatnya seperti ini, kesenangan. Ia bahkan sama sekali tidak ingat kapan ia pernah tersenyum, tapi Gempa selalu membuatnya ingin tersenyum.

'Andaikan kau benar-benar milikku, Gempa.' Batin Halilintar sembari menatap Gempa dalam.

"Ah ya, ngomong-ngomong dimana kolam renang? Kita belum ke sana kan?" Ucap Gempa melihat sekitar nya.

"Kolam renang ada disebelah sini, ikuti aku." Ucap Halilintar lalu berjalan mendahului Gempa.

"Wah t-tunggu aku, Hali..."

0o0o0o0o  
"Wah! Besar sekali kolam tenang nya! Hebat!" Gempa terlihat sangat senang sekali. Matanya berbinar-binar melihat kolam. Ah ya, Gempa memang sangat menyukai air.

"Ya, kau benar."

"Tapi kenapa disini tidak ada orang? Apa aku boleh berenang di kolam? Jiang an-jangan tidak boleh ya..." Gumam Gempa dengan pose berfikir.

"Kau boleh menggunakan kolam nya. Karena hari ini libur, jadi seluruh siswa bebas untuk menggunakan kolam. Jika disini tidak ada orang maka artinya, mereka semua sedang sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing." Ucap Halilintar dengan datar seperti bisa.

"Jadi artinya aku bisa berenang sekarang?!" Seru Gempa dengan mata yang sangat berbinar-binar. Halilintar melongo sejenak.

"Tentu saja kau bisa menggunakan- Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan?! J-jangan lakukan itu bodoh!"

Eh? Apa yang terjadi? Oh... Itu, Gempa saat mendengar kalimat 'tentu saja' dengan cekatan, ia langsung membuka baju nya dan celana nya. Jangan berfikiran yang aneh-aneh ya?

"Kau sudah memakai celana renang sebelumnya?!" Seru Halilintar sedikit terkejut. Kini dilihatnya Gempa yang hanya memakai celana renang dan bertelanjang dada.

"Hehehe... Tentu saja. Kau harus berinisiatif sebelum ingin melakukan sesuatu kan? Jadi, ayo berenang bersama, Hali!" Gempa menggenggam tangan kanan Halilintar lalu menariknya menuju kolam.

"Tapi aku tidak menggunakan celana-"

Byur!

"Renang..."

"Ups.. Maaf Hali." Gempa terkikik geli melihat Halilintar yang kini menatap Gempa sangat datar.

"Kau ini, dasar."

"Hali!" Seru Gempa menatap Halilintar.

"Apa?" Respon Halilintar kebingungan menatap Gempa. Gempa mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke hadapan Halilintar lalu tersenyum manis.

"Ayo kita bertanding." Mulanya Halilintar terbelakak dan tertegun melihat senyuman Gempa. Namun akhirnya ia menyeringai saat mendengar tantangan dari Gempa.

"Tentu saja. Ayo bertanding." Halilintar melepas baju atasnya sehingga ia juga bertelanjang dada seperti Gempa. Ia bersiap di posisinya. Gempa pun segera bersiap.

"Kita akan menggunakan _free style_. Dan aku akan memandu juga." Ucap Gempa melirik Halilintar yang ada disebelahnya. "Aku tidak akan kalah darimu, Hali." Gempa tersenyum dengan penuh percaya diri.

"He, coba saja kalahkan aku, Gempa." Kali ini seringai Halilintar disertai dengan percaya diri. Sepertinya ini akan menjadi sangat menarik.

"Ok, bersiap... Mulai!" Dan mereka pun memulai pertandingan dengan kesenangan. Mungkin juga ini hari yang sangat menyenangkan bagi Halilintar dan Gempa. Namun ada satu hal yang tidak mereka sadari sejak tadi. Bahwa ada 3 pasang mata yang menatap mereka dengan pandangan yang sinis dan tajam. Atau mungkin tatapan itu lebih tertuju pada Halilintar. Sebenarnya siapa?

=TBC=  
Balasan review:  
1\. Fuyaori: ok ini sudah ku update~ maaf jika lama hehehe... °∆° dan apa kau ini stalker? Kenapa bisa tau aku me-fav cerita? Jangan membuatku takut... ~∆~

2\. StarBlasterBBB: terimakasih sudah me review dan menyukai cerita ini. Ini sudah di update. Maaf jika lama. _smile emoticon_ ^∆^

3\. Mysterious girl: Aaa Harem Gempa memang yang terbaik. Karena kurang asupan maka aku membuat asupanku sendiri. TT∆TT... Maaf jika ceritanya kurang bagus.

4\. Nayu-san: aku juga gakbbosa berhenti senyum saat buat nya hahahahhaha ngebayanginnya aja buat aku meleleh... Btw makasih ya sudah menyukai ceritaku aku tenang °∆°

5\. Fang bbb 48: ini kemungkinan sudah aku tambah walau tidak banyak. Terimakasih sudah menyukai ceritaku. _grin emoticon_ *happy*

6\. Khairun 269: Hai ini sudah di lanjut kok. Gempa emang polos loh~ kalau polos itu lebih imut dan menggoda/ bukan... Hahahaha

7\. Dea Anita: aku juga suka banget kalau udah menyangkut HaliGem! My precious OTP *melting* makasih sudah menyukai ceritaku ya _smile emoticon_

8\. Nazwa-san: haloo... Thanks for liking my story... Dan tenang saja aku gak bakal hiatus kok~ dan ya Harem Gempa memang the best! Hahaha _grin emoticon_ dan kepolosan Gempa memang sangat membuat siapa saja Gemas! *fangirling*/ abaikan

9\. Blue Star Sapphires: ini sudah dilanjut kok... Dan maaf bila lama update hehehe thanks ya usah menyukai ceritaku _grin emoticon_ *Cry in peace. *

OK itu dia balasan review nya _wink emoticon_  
Sampai jumpa di chapter depan! _grin emoticon_

-Mind to review?

°Yukine Machiato


	6. Chapter 6

Dormitory Of Boys

Chapter 6

Rated T+

Warning: Yaoi/BoysLove, Typos, AU, etc.

Pair: Hali x Gempa slight other pair. Harem!Gempa

.

.

.

.

=3=

Gempa terdiam menyerit kebingungan. Kini kamar asrama nya dikelilingi oleh hawa yang cukup mencekam. Mengapa demikian? Itu karena ketiga temannya- Taufan, Api, dan Air tengah menatap Halilintar dengan pandangan sinis dan tajam disertai hawa dendam yang besar. Sementara Halilintar hanya diam tak berekspresi mengabaikan tatapan ketiga temannya itu. Ia sama sekali tidak perduli.

"Um... Kalian kenapa? Ada hal penting kah?" Tanya Gempa dengan wajah polos namun tersirat kekhawatiran. Perasaannya tidak bagus tentang hal ini. Perlahan ia berjalan mundur menjauhi mereka.

"Hali curang. Kau merebut **nya** dariku." Desis Api disertai amarah. Halilintar tetap tak bergeming.

"Kau menyebalkan, Hali. Aku merasa ini tidak adil." Ucap Air dengan datar namun matanya berkilat marah disertai dendam.

"..." Taufan tidak berkomentar. Ia sibuk memandang Halilintar dengan tatapan marah dan kesal. Masalah ini akan sulit teratasi.

Halilintar diam tak berkutik. Ia berjalan perlahan menghadap mereka-kecuali Gempa lalu bergumam, "Aku curang dan tidak adil, hm? Kurasa tidak. Jangan menuduhku dengan sembarangan. Ah ya, tentang Gempa," Halilintar menyeringai dengan seram lalu menatap tajam ketiga teman asramanya itu, "Dia yang akan menjadi milikku nanti nya. Jangan berharap aku akan menyerah dan tidak perduli. Aku tak akan membiarkan kalian menyentuhnya sedikit pun, akan kujadikan dia milikku seutuhnya. Ku harap kalian bisa merelakannya."

"Jangan bercanda, Hali. Dia yang akan menjadi milikku kelak dan akan ku buktikan itu." Gumam Taufan dengan geram setelah mendengar perkataan Halilintar. Aura diruangan itu tambah mencekam. Gempa yang diacuhkan itu bergetar ketakutan.

"Sejak kapan kau jadi posesif begitu, Hali? Benar-benar bukan Halilintar." Seru Air dengan nada yang mengejek. Halilintar berdecak kesal.

"Kau tau apa tentang ku, Air. Jangan berani kau urusi hidupku." Ucap Halilintar dengan ketus.

"Siapa yang mau mengurusi hidupmu? Ha! Apa peduliku."

Brak!  
Pintu kamar asrama itu tertutup dengan keras secara tiba-tiba. Keempat orang yang berdebat tadi pun terkejut dan mengalihkan pandangan mereka. Dilihatnya pintu itu dan mereka pun tersadar bahwa hal ini adalah ulah Gempa. Mereka melupakan keberadaan Gempa saat berdebat tadi.

"Ge-Gempa!" Mereka berlari tergesa-gesa dengan wajah penuh rasa bersalah. Sial, ini tidak bisa dibiarkan.

* * *

Di taman belakang sekolah terlihat Gempa yang diam terduduk di salah satu kursi taman itu. Ia terdiam menatap langit yang gelap dihiasi oleh bulan dan ribuan bintang yang indah. Gempa memeluk dirinya erat dan terisak kecil saat mengingat perdebatan temannya. Hal itu mengingatkan Gempa tentang pertengkaran kedua orang tuanya beberapa tahun lalu. Pertengkaran yang membuat ibunya terbaring dirumah sakit selama 2 bulan karena luka yang dibuat oleh ayahnya di depan matanya sendiri. Gempa trauma dengan hal itu, ia membenci kejadian itu. Walau ia menyukai kebebasan, ia juga membutuhkan kedamaian.

"Ibu... Ayah... Maafkan aku." Gumam Gempa yang perlahan mulai menangis. Ia semakin memeluk erat dirinya, ia takut kembali ke kamarnya. Gempa takut teman nya membencinya karena menyebabkan perdebatan itu walau ia tidak tau pasti kenapa hal itu bisa terjadi.

"Gempa?"

Gempa tidak bersuara namun masih tetap menangis. Ia tidak menghiraukan panggilan itu. Siapa yang memanggilnya?

"Gempa, kau menangis?" Ia berjalan maju mendekati Gempa lalu duduk disampingnya. Merasa ada usapan di pundaknya, Gempa mengangkat wajahnya.

"Hali?"

"Ya Gempa, ini aku." Halilintar mengusap pipi Gempa yang dibanjiri oleh air mata. Ia tidak suka saat Gempa bersedih seperti ini. Semua salahku, pikirnya.

"Maaf... Maafkan aku Gempa." Bisik Halilintar tepat di samping telinga Gempa. Ia lalu mendekapnya. Sangat erat, seakan takut terpisah. Gempa masih terisak kecil, ia membenamkan kepalanya pada tekuk leher Halilintar.

"T-tidak... Ini bukan s-salahmu, Hali. Maafkan aku." Bisik Gempa membalas dekapan Halilintar.

"Shh.. Tidak apa-apa. Semuanya baik-baik saja, tenanglah."

Saat Halilintar dan Gempa masih berpelukan, dilihatnya oleh Halilintar ketiga teman lainnya yang melihat mereka dari kejauhan. Taufan, Air, dan Api terlihat khawatir dan cemas juga iri karena melihat Halilintar yang memeluk Gempa dengan erat. Halilintar perlahan memberi instruksi pada mereka agar berjalan kemari. Mau tak mau, mereka menurutinya.

Halilintar melepas pelukan mereka lalu memandang Gempa yang kini menundukan kepalanya sambil menghapus air mata dengan lengannya. "Terimakasih Hali." Ucap Gempa menatap Halilintar lalu tersenyum kecil.

"Tent-"

"Gempa, kau tidak apa-apa?! Maafkan aku ya. Semuanya salahku, maafkan aku." Seru Taufan dengan tiba-tiba. Diam-diam, Halilintar mendengus kesal karena Taufan memotong perkataannya.

"Maafkan kami ya, Gempa! Maaf karena membuatmu menangis! Uwaaa aku berasa seperti orang jahat disini." Ucap Api mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi.

"Kau memang orang jahat kan." Gumam Air dengan rasa tak bersalah.

"Hei! Jangan seenaknya. Aku baik kok!"

Air mendengus geli. "Maafkan kami ya, Gempa. Kami bersalah, tolong jangan menangis lagi. Aku lebih menyukai wajahmu yang tersenyum." Ucap Air dengan halus dan lembut. Terdapat rasa kasih sayang dalam ucapannya. Tak sadar bahwa ketiga teman lainnya menatapnya dengan garang.

"T-Taufan, Api, Air... Ka-kalian tidak membenciku?" Tanya Gempa dengan gugup dan menundukan wajahnya takut. Mereka yang ditanya menyerit kebingungan.

"Apa maksudmu, Gempa? Kami sama sekali tidak membencimu. Kami sayang padamu. Kenapa kau berfikiran seperti itu?" Ucap Api terkikik pelan. Gempa mengangkat wajahnya terkejut, ia melongo.

"K-ku pikir kalian semua membenciku karena kehadiranku, kalian berdebat seperti sebelumnya. Te-ternyata aku salah, ya?" Ucap Gempa tersenyum kikuk lalu tertawa pelan.

"Hahahaha... Kau ini aneh-aneh saja. Kita tak akan mungkin membenci orang yang imut dan cantik sepertimu." Goda Taufan.

Wajah Gempa memerah mendengar perkataan Taufan. "A-aku tidak cantik dan imut. Aku ini laki-laki." Gerutu Gempa sedikit kesal.

"Ya, kau terlalu cantik untuk ukuran seorang laki-laki, Gempa. Akui sajalah." Ucap Halilintar datar. Api dan Taufan berusaha menahan tawa karena perkataan Halilintar. Gempa menggembungkan pipi nya kesal.

"Oh ayolah, jangan membully ku terus." Gempa memalingkan wajahnya kesal. Halilintar tersenyum kecil menanggapi.

"Hei, ayo kita kembali ke kamar. Ini sudah lewat jam malam." Ucap Air datar lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Ah... Air benar."

* * *

"Selamat malam Taufan, Air, Api, dan... Hali." Ucap Gempa tersenyum kepada teman-temannya itu.

"Selamat malam juga, Gempa." Ucap mereka dengan kompak. Setelah itu, Gempa menutup pintu kamarnya dan beranjak tidur.

"Hei, jangan pikir setelah kejadian ini aku akan menyerah mendapatkan **nya**. Dia tetap akan menjadi milikku nantinya." Ucap Taufan dengan penuh percaya diri. Ia sudah bertekad akan menjadikan Gempa miliknya.

"Jangan terlalu percaya diri, Taufan. Akulah yang akan mendapatkannya. Ia akan menjadi milikku dan setelah itu tak akan kuserahkan dia pada siapapun. Hanya aku yang boleh ada dipikirannya." Ucap Halilintar menyeringai lebar. Ia juga tak akan menyerah.

"Hei! Gempa lebih cocok bersanding denganku. Tentu saja ia yang akan menjadi milikku kelak." Ucap Api dengan kilat mata yang tajam. Hee.. Saingannya semakin berat saja.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bertanding saja untuk memperebutkan hati Gempa? Bukankah itu lebih bagus daripada berdebat setiap hari." Usul Air yang sudah muak dengan acara perdebatan mereka.

"Bertanding? Memperebutkan hati Gempa? Hmm... Boleh juga!" Seru Api dengan semangat. "Akulah yang akan menang!" Ucapnya.

"Cih! Tentu saja aku, bodoh. Hmm... Bagaimana dengan kalian?" Air menatap Taufan dan Halilintar bergantian. Dilihat Taufan dan Halilintar yang bersingkap dada dengan angkuh lalu menyeringai lebar.

"Aku setuju!" Ucap mereka dengan bersamaan.

"Baiklah, pertandingan dimulai besok. Berjuanglah~"

=TBC=

 **Balasan review:  
1\. Fuyaori: ini sudah update. Maafkan jika lama ya hehehe... Dan uh-oh sepertinya kau memang stalker. Bagaimana kau bisa tau aku telah me-fav cerita baru?! Aku terkesan *_***

 **2\. Azka: maafkan kalau pendek cerita sebelumnya. Aku terlalu terburu-buru jadi ceritanya agak aneh hehehhe... Terimakasih ya telah menyukai ceritaku.**

 **3\. Adidasafitriso: cie yang mikirnya gak-gak hahaha... Tenang, ini fic rated T bukan M. Tapi kalau mau diubah bisa kok./plan**

 **4\. ShadowBloodHunter: maafkan jika updatenya lama ya. Dan thanks dukungannya. *terharu* T∆T**

 **5\. CeMiLauDelFlo BFF: ini sudah lanjut kok dan maaf jika ada kesamaan dengan cerita anda. Aku sama tidak tau tentang hal itu. Maafkan sekali lagi ya.** _ **smile emoticon**_

 **6\. Khairun209: cie tebakannya benar. Namanya juga harem pastilah jealous. xD**

 **7\. Asha: yap! Kau benar! Ini kan harem jadi ada bumbu jealous lah! Hahahah...**

 **8\. Thex-killer: yap kau benar! XD Gempa memang favorit ku juga.** _ **heart emoticon**_

 **9\. Nayu: maafkan jika pendek. Mereka emang so sweet di setiap kejadian XD hulululu... Hidup HaliGem *kibar Bendera HaliGem***

 **10\. Ucha951: tentang aku gak akan hiatus kok. Tebakanmu benar nak!/ wat?! Maafkan jika updatenya tidak cepat he he...**

 **11\. Alyana: saya memang fujoshi! cie kita samaan *pelukan* ini dan dilanjut. Happy reading ya~**

 **12\. Delia: yap! Gempa emang polos dan imut! Chara fav saya tuh! *bangga***

OK that's all. See you in next chapter guys! Love you! ^∆^

-mind to review?

°Yukine Machiato


	7. Chapter 7

Dormitory of boys

Chapter 7

Rated: T+

Warn: Boys love/yaoi, typos, AU, etc.

Pair: Hali x Gempa slight other pair. Harem Gempa!

.

.

.

.

.

.

Enjoy~~

Pukul dua dini hari, Gempa terbangun dari tidurnya. Seperti nya ia terkena insomnia lagi.

Gempa mendengus kesal lalu menghela nafas panjang, "Ini sudah jam dua. Kenapa aku harus terkena insomnia lagi? Seperti nya aku tak bisa tidur sendiri."

Gempa pun memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamarnya. Ia berjalan menuju ruang tengah dan duduk disofa secara kasar.

"Sekarang apa? Berdiam disini sampai pagi? Haaah.. Mustahil." Sekali lagi ia menghela nafas lalu menyederkan kepalanya pada senderan sofa sambil menutup kedua matanya. Berharap bisa tertidur namun percuma saja.

 _'Ohh.. Ayolah, aku hanya ingin tidur. Besok hari pertamaku untuk belajar.'_ Batinnya dengan kesal.

"Gempa?"

Yang dipanggil pun tersentak kaget dan langsung membuka matanya, melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. Dan yang memanggilnya ternyata...

"Ah, ternyata kau Taufan."

Taufan berjalan mendekati Gempa dan duduk disampingnya. Ia tersenyum senang, hatinya sangat senang. Disini hanya ada dia dan Gempa. Tak ada seorang pun yang dapat mengganggunya. Ini kesempatan.

"Sedang apa kau disini? Tidak tidur?" Tanya Taufan menatap Gempa. Yang ditatap hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya lesu.

"Tidak. Aku terkena insomnia lagi. Ini menyebalkan. Kalau kau? Tidak tidur juga?" Tanya Gempa kembali. Taufan tersenyum lebar dan menggelengkan kepalanya dengan semangat.

"Aku hanya ingin berjalan-jalan sebentar tadinya. Aku malas tidur. Tapi aku malah melihatmu, jadi aku lebih baik disini saja denganmu." Ucap Taufan terkekeh. Gempa hanya tertawa kecil menanggapi.

"Kau sepertinya sangat lesu, Gempa. Ada apa?"

"Aku ingin sekali tidur namun tidak bisa. Ini membuatku kesal. Aku tidak bisa tidur sendiri."

Taufan tampak berfikir setelahnya. Dan tanpa basa-basi, dipeluknya Gempa dan disenderkan pada badannya. Gempa yang mendapat perlakuan itu terkejut dan ia pun memandang Taufan dengan bingung. Taufan hanya tersenyum saja.

"Akan kutemani kau tidur. Sekarang tidurlah. Kau tidak sendirian sekarang." Ucap Taufan dengan tenang. Diusapnya rambut Gempa dengan halus, membuat Gempa merasa nyaman. Ia pun tersenyum.

"Terimakasih Taufan. Maaf merepotkan."

"Sama-sama Gempa. Apapun untukmu."

Dengan hal itu, Gempa terlelap dengan nyenyak dipelukan Taufan. Deru nafas yang beraturan, menandakan Gempa merasa nyaman dengan posisinya.

Taufan tersenyum bahagia melihatnya. Diam-diam ia mencium puncak kepala Gempa dengan lembut.

"Selamat malam, Gempa. Mimpi indah tentangku ya." Bisik Taufan lalu tertawa pelan.

Beberapa lama kemudian, Taufan ikut terlelap dengan posisi tubuh yang masih memeluk Gempa dengan nyaman. Mereka pun akhirnya tertidur di ruang tengah dengan tenang tanpa ada gangguan.

* * *

"Taufan... Taufan... Bangun."

"Hei, Taufan... Ayo bangun."

Taufan membuka matanya perlahan. Dan dilihat nya Gempa yang memandangnya dengan senyuman ramah. Ia pun ikut tersenyum.

"Oh hai Gempa... Selamat pagi. Jam berapa sekarang?" Taufan meregangkan tangannya lalu mengedarkan pandangannya kesekitar ruangan. Masih terlihat gelap.

"Sekarang sudah jam lima. Maaf membangunkan mu terlalu pagi." Ucap Gempa mengusap tekuknya dan tersenyum kikuk. Taufan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum lebih lebar.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Perlu bantuan sesuatu? Sekolah baru akan dimulai jam tujuh loh~"

"Ah ya, jika tidak keberatan, Taufan mau kan membantuku membuat sarapan? Tapi jangan memaksa kan diri hehehe.."

Taufan pun memeluk Gempa dengan gemas. Melihat perlakuan dan sikap Gempa yang sopan ini membuatnya tak tahan untuk memeluknya. Gempa sangat menggemaskan menurutnya. Dia harus segera mengklaim Gempa menjadi miliknya. Apapun caranya!

"Tentu saja aku tak keberatan! Ayo kita masak bersama!" Seru Taufan dengan semangat. Gempa pun tertawa pelan.

"Shh... Jangan bicara terlalu keras, yang lain masih tertidur." Bisik Gempa pelan. Taufan mengangguk dengan semangat. Bukankah itu artinya Gempa tidak ingin momen mereka berdua terganggu dengan yang lain? Ah, itu hanya pemikirannya saja.

Gempa berjalan mendahului Taufan menuju dapur. Taufan pun berlari kecil untuk menyusul Gempa. Dan sampailah mereka didapur. Jujur saja, Taufan bingung dengan apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia sangat payah dalam memasak.

"Sekarang aku harus apa? Jujur saja, aku ini tidak pandai memasak hehehe..." Ucap Taufan tertawa atas ucapannya sendiri. Gempa hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa. Sekarang kau bisa belajar memasak bersamaku. Menurutmu, lebih baik kita membuat apa?" Tanya Gempa melihat-lihat bahan makanan dan tampak berfikir.

"Bagaimana jika omelette saja?! Itu sepertinya bagus untuk sarapan pagi." Saran Taufan dengan semangat.

"Baiklah. Ide yang bagus. Ok, bantu aku menyiapkan bahan-bahannya ya, Taufan."

"Siap master!"

Dengan itu, Gempa dan Taufan memasak sarapan bersama. Mereka melalui momen itu dengan canda dan tawa. Benar-benar menyenangkan.

* * *

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 05.50 A.M. Taufan dan Gempa telah selesai menyiapkan seluruh sarapan pagi ini. Mereka pun telah selesai menata omelette itu dengan rapi. Mereka tersenyum puas melihatnya.

"Akhirnya selesai juga! Ini cukup melelahkan." Seru Taufan merebahkan dirinya disofa ruang. Gempa hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

"Maaf jika aku menyusahkanmu, Taufan." Ucap Gempa merasa tidak enak. Dengan segera, Taufan menggelengkan kepalanya cepat.

"Tidak, tidak, kau sama sekali tak menyusahkanku. Malahan aku sangat senang bisa memasak bersama denganmu! Kau memang yang terbaik!" Seru Taufan sambil mengancungkan dua jempolnya. Gempa terkekeh geli.

"Syukurlah jika kau senang. Sekarang, Mari kita bangunkan yang lain. Sudah waktunya bersiap-siap."

Mendengar perkataan Gempa, raut wajah Taufan berubah tak senang. Gempa yang melihat itu tentu saja heran. Tadi senang, sekarang seperti marah. Ada apa sebenarnya?

"Kau kenapa, Taufan?" Tanya Gempa bingung. Taufan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya lalu tersenyum dipaksakan.

"Tidak. Aku baik-baik saja." Ia menghela nafas lalu memandang Gempa dalam. "Kalau begitu, ayo kita bangunkan yang lain." Pasrahnya. Gempa pun tersenyum senang.

"Tidak perlu. Kami sudah terbangun sejak tadi."

Tunggu... Suara itu...

"Hali?! Se-sejak kapan?" Taufan terkejut melihat keberadaan Halilintar diruangan itu. Disamping nya, ada Api dan Air yang bersingkap dada sembari menatap tajam ke arah Taufan.

Gempa pun tak kalah terkejutnya. Ia menatap Halilintar yang memandangnya dengan tajam. Karena takut, ia pun menundukkan kepalanya.

 _'K-kenapa Hali menatapku seperti itu?! Hii.. Dia menakutkan.'_ Batin Gempa menundukkan kepalanya lebih dalam.

"Tidak biasanya kau bangun sepagi ini, Taufan." Ucap Api dengan nafda yang mengejek. Taufan hanya mendengus kesal dan menatap tajam Api.

"Ini bukan urusanmu." Jawab Taufan dengan singkat. Api terlihat menahan emosi. Taufan acuh-acuh saja.

"Um... S-sebaiknya kita sarapan terlebih dahulu. Nanti kita bisa terlambat datang ke kelas." Ucap Gempa mencoba melerai.

Karena itu adalah permintaan Gempa, yang lain pun mengangguk saja. Halilintar berjalan terlebih dahulu lalu menarik tangan kanan Gempa agar mengikutinya menuju meja makan. Gempa terlihat terkejut mendapat perlakuan seperti itu. Wajahnya merona samar.

 **"HALI!"** Seru Api, Air, dan Taufan secara bersamaan. Mereka memandang Halilintar dengan kesal dan marah.

Merasa terpanggil, Halilintar pun menoleh dan memandang datar mereka. "Apa?"

"Tanganmu." Desis Api kesal.

"Lepaskan." Lanjut Air dengan nada yang mengancam.

"Dasar bodoh!" Maki Taufan sebal.

Halilintar melihat tangannya yang bergandengan dengan tangan Gempa. Ia pun mengangkat kedua tangan yang bergandengan itu lalu berkata, "ini?"

Mereka serempak mengangguk. Gempa memandang teman-temannya bingung.

"Tak akan." Ucap Halilintar dengan datar lalu menarik kembali tangan Gempa menuju meja makan.

 **"HALI BODOH!"** Teriak mereka dengan serempak. Dalam hati, Halilintar menyeringai senang. Dan disaat yang bersamaan, Gempa tertawa geli dalam hati. Dan itu tanpa alasan.

* * *

Gempa telah sampai di kelas X-A, kelasnya. Masih terlihat sepi. Sebenarnya, ia satu kelas dengan Taufan, Halilintar, Air, dan Api. Rencana awalnya pun mereka akan berangkat ke kelas bersama namun setelah selesai sarapan, mereka memiliki urusan masing-masing di kantor guru. Jadilah ia sendiri disini.

Gempa menghela nafas lelah. Ia pun duduk di pojok belakang dekat jendela. Benar-benar sepi namun menenangkan. Sesekali ia tersenyum kecil mengingat kejadian konyol teman sekamarnya. Ia sangat beruntung mengenal mereka.

Tak disadari, seseorang memasuki ruang kelas dan memandang Gempa dengan bingung. Gempa masih asik melamun sambil melihat keluar jendela tanpa memperhatikan sekitarnya.

Karena penasaran, orang itu pun berjalan menghampiri Gempa dan berusaha menyapanya.

"Halo?"

Gempa yang medengar suara itu tersentak kaget. Ia langsung saja melihat siapa yang menyapanya.

"A-ah, maaf. Aku melamun tadi." Ucap Gempa tersenyum kikuk. Orang itu hanya mengangguk dan memandang Gempa datar. "Kau murid baru disini?" Tanyanya.

Dengan cepat Gempa mengangguk. "Ya, salam kenal. Namaku Gempa." Gempa tersenyum manis sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya untuk bersalaman. Tanpa sadar, orang tersebut merona melihat senyuman Gempa. Dengan cepat ia memalingkan wajahnya Dan menerima uluran Gempa.

"S-salam kenal." Ucapnya dengan gugup lalu melepaskan ulurannya. Ia pun memandang Gempa kembali. Hatinya berdetak tak karuan. _'Ada apa denganku?'_

"Um.. Kalau boleh tau, namamu siapa ya?" Tanya Gempa penasaran. Wajahnya terlihat sangat imut. Tanpa sadar, orang itu tersenyum kecil.

"Fang. Namaku Fang."

Permainan yang sebenarnya pun dimulai.

 **=TBC=**

 **A/n: Halo semua, kembali dengan saya. Maaf jika saya tidak update lama sekali, Dan maaf karena saya tidak bisa membalas review kalian. Tapi saya janji akan membalasnya untuk chap ini di chap berikutnya. Hahahaha, terimakasih yang sudah setia menunggu. Sekali lagi maaf ya. :) , Ok segini dulu buat chap ini, maaf jika kurang puas hehehe...**

 **-Mind to Review?**

 **¶Yukine M**


End file.
